


Taint & Red Lyrium

by darkskiesprettylies, Krazy_13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I'm also terrible at remembering all the dialogue, SPOILERS AHEAD, So not all dialogue will match the game, follows cousland - hawke and treveleyan through their stories, follows the plot points with a few changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_13/pseuds/Krazy_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsamir Cousland finds herself thrust into the life of a Grey Warden with the death of her family still raw. She sets off on a course taking her across Ferelden hoping to unite its people against the coming Blight.</p><p>Katja Hawke flees Ferelden with her family to Kirkwall - losing her younger brother along the way. She may have fled the Blight, but now has to deal with Qunari and hostilities between Mages and Templars reaching breaking point.</p><p>Liara Treveleyan heads to the Conclave hoping for an end to the Mage Rebellion instead she finds only chaos and destruction as well as a new accessory in the form of the Anchor. A Magister of old is trying to claim Thedas, she stands with a trusted few to end the fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a labour of love as I shouldn't be starting this, but its been nagging at me since I started playing Inquisition. Updates depending on how I feel and the response it gets could mean they are few and far between. But please bear with me! Note Krazy_13 isn't actually a co-author, but my amazing beta <3

Elsamir wasn't sure what woke her up exactly. Perhaps it was the smell of burning wood, invading her senses, or even the raised voices from the corridors or yet, the sound of her beloved Mabari hound Jett scratching and whining at the door. Hell, maybe  it was a combination of all three? Who knows? Whatever it was, it woke her with a start, causing her to start looking wildly around her room while her eyes took time to adjust to the dark even though a thin beam of light could be seen under the crack of the door.

  
"Jett, what are you doing?" But no sooner had the words left her lips was she aware of what the sounds outside were. Moving swiftly, the Teryna's daughter had grabbed her daggers from their stand and opened the door to find her mother, fighting armed men in the corridor.

Jett wasted no time in bounding into the fray, snapping and snarling at the intruders.

The Teryna looked like a goddess of war as she fired her arrows, before taking another and driving it into the throat of one man.

As one attacker turned towards her, Elsamir snapped herself into the present. Now was not the time to observe; now was the time for action.

Bringing her dagger up quickly, she blocked the first strike,  following it up with her second dagger and thrusting it sharply into the mans chest.

"Thank the Maker!" The relief on her mother’s face was evident and matched her own. "I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?"  
  
"No mother, I'm fine - but what's happening?" Eleanor smiled tightly but soon turned to shock as she caught sight of one of the men that laid slain on the floor.  
  
"This is the seal of Amaranthine. These are Arl Howe's men! Why would they attack us?" She gasped crouched down looking them over.  
  
"He attacks while our troops are gone."  
  
"You don't think Howe's men were delayed - on purpose?"  
  
"I don't think they were ever delayed, it was all a ploy - his men must have waited till Fergus had left with our troops. But why is he doing this?" Her mother shook her head, it wasn't a question that she could answer.  
  
"Have you seen your Father? He never came to bed last night." Elsamir looked at her mother, now fear was taking over.  
  
"No. Where was he?"  
  
"He stayed up late, talking with Duncan and the Arl. Oh Maker." No. Elsamir refused to think for a moment that anything could befall her father.  
  
"We need to find him." Elsamir began to to head down the hallway when her mother stopped her.  
  
"Andraste's Mercy, what if the soldiers went into your brother’s room first?" The young Cousland felt her blood run cold - surely they would spare Oriana and Oren, they were innocents, Oren was a babe and only a monster could harm a child. But then again… It didn't bear thinking about.  
  


Mother and daughter moved together, Jett bristling behind them as they carefully nudged open the door. The sight that befell them made Elsamir cry out, with her mother crumpling to the floor and cradling Oren's head in her lap.

"No! Not my little Oren! What kind of fiend slaughters innocents?!" She sobbed.

Elsamir found her distress quickly becoming anger. She found it fueled her and she would make them pay for this. Arl Howe would rue the day he decided to attack the Couslands. Elsamir spared a moment from her rage,instead placing her lips softly on the forehead of her sister and nephew as Jett whined uneasily in the doorway. There was no more they could do here, death had already claimed them.

"I'll make them pay for this." The words were quiet, serenity hiding the burning hatred for Howe and his men.  
  
"Howe is not even taking hostages. He means to kill us all." A sob escaped her mother as she moved from her grandson. "Oh poor Fergus....lets go I don't want to see this."  
  
Back in the hall, the two women could hear the fighting drawing nearer, the few guards that they had must have been fighting to get to them, but they would meet them and help defend their castle.

Fire was everywhere, hiding rubble and bodies - servants that had been with her since she herself was a babe. Each body she found was a wound that cut deep. Every mangled corpse was more wood to a fire that was burning fiercely inside her.

Rounding the corner they found the first instance of the fighting. Eleanor was quickest to join the the fight, releasing an arrow and quickly taking down one of Howe's men.

Elsamir and Jett waded in at the same time. Jett charged at the men, sinking his teeth deep into flesh, making the man howl out in pain as he waved his sword around, trying to hit at the Marbari. Elsamir circled round, driving her daggers into the back of another and taking him down before he realised what was happening.

Three of their men were left standing when the last of Arl's men throat was crushed between Jett's jaw. "We must flee! The castle is in flames, we can not win this." Eleanor looked lost, despair taking over as their men looked ready to flee.

  
"No! We stand! We fight! This is our castle - Howe can not be allowed to live!" The three men saw the fire in Elsamir's eyes and nodded, raising their blades. She was right, they knew that, they had a duty to the Teryn and Teryna, they would fight and with that thought, Elsamir saw hope flicker in their eyes, they could succeed.  
  
Moving through the halls, fighting the Arl's men whenever they appeared, gathering fewer and fewer men, all the while witnessing the full extent and horror of what Howe had done, Elsamir and Eleanor reached the grand hall, where most of the fighting seemed to be concentrated at.

A few of their men were pressed against the doors trying to hold out the Arl's troops, while the rest fought with those who had gotten through. Elsamir was relieved when she saw Ser Gilmore alive and well.

  
"Rory! Have you seen Bryce?" Eleanor called as the last of the men were slain.  
  
"No M'lady, not since he went looking for you both. He told us to hold the hall as long as possible. When I realised what was happening, all I could do was to shut the gates. But it won't keep Howe's men out long. If you've another way out of the castle, think of it quickly!"  
  
"Darling come on, we must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape." Eleanor reached for her daughters arm.  
  
"But what about our men? We can't just leave them here."  
  
"Go Elsamir," It was rare for Rory to call her by her name, but now was not the time for manners. "We will hold them off as best we can, head to Denerim and appeal to the King, get us justice for the atrocities Howe has done today!"  
  
With one last glance back, Elsamir took off with her mother to the larder. She couldn't help the sickening feeling growing inside her; they had left their men to die for them so that they may escape. None of this was right, a Blight was coming and Howe was fighting them? And now her father was lost somewhere within the castle, possibly dead for all she thought. No. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind, he was alive until she saw otherwise.  
  


As the Cousland women moved to the larder they saw a blood trail, and upon following it they found her father, gravely wounded. They had no potions, no healers with them. No hope, but Elsamir simply couldn't abandon him.

It was at this moment that Duncan the Grey Warden appeared, and he saw as they all did that Bryce Cousland would not survive the night, but he had come for one thing and one thing alone.

"I came to your castle seeking a recruit," Duncan said to her father. "The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one." And truthfully, Elsamir had been intrigued by the Warden. The idea of it, was tantalisingly appealing, but right now, all she wanted was to save her parents. "I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens." No, this was all happening so suddenly, it wasn't a decision that could be rushed.

"So long as justice comes to Howe . . . I agree." Elsamir's eyes widened as her father agreed to the warden's terms, a man of his word which meant Elsamir was in no position to refuse him.

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan said as he turned to her.  
  
"Pup, I wish this could be different, but there is no other way. See that justice is done, defeat the Darkspawn that threatens us all, go now Pup."  
  
With tears begging to fall, Elsamir nodded gravely. "Yes father, I will see it done."  
  
"We must leave quickly then." Duncan moved to the opening, the way out, and it was waiting for Elsamir.  
  
"Bryce, are you . . . sure?" Eleanor asked, her lips trembling, she had lost her grandson and daughter in law, she very may well lose her daughter too.  
  
"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."  
  
"Darling, go with Duncan," Eleanor's eyes never left her husband’s, setting her shoulders, a fire like Elsamir's burning inside. "You have a better chance to escape without me."  
  
"Eleanor . . ." Bryce Cousland began.  
  
"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."  
  
Elsamir couldn't control the tears now. "Please, no let us stay together! I'll fight them all, please come with me." She threw herself down, embracing her father, who held her tenderly as her mother stroked her hair.  
  
"Go, Pup, warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud." Bryce hushed, releasing his only daughter.  
  
"Good bye, darling," added Eleanor as she already pulled back an arrow.  
  
"I love you both, so much," Elsamir cried as she turned rushing after Duncan.  
  
Of all the things Elsamir Cousland would come to face, abandoning her parents so she could live - would always be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.


	2. Bringing People Together

It was hard going; the Warden didn't wish to stop as often as Elsamir would have liked, but at the same time she knew that the constant march to Ostagar was the only thing keeping her sane. It was the only thing keeping her from lashing out and demanding justice or taking it for herself by going back to her Castle and killing Howe herself. Instead she marched on, focused on placing one foot in front of the other in a relentless pace. Duncan had barely spoken to her, only to tell her how long it would be until they arrived at Ostagar and to assure her that he would keep his word in getting the justice the Couslands deserved.

The night before they were due to arrive in Ostagar, they set up a small camp. A fire accompanied with the little food that Duncan had left, was all there was. Elsamir was still in just her bed clothes, having stopped nowhere they could get her appropriate clothes. So Duncan had lent her his cloak. It was this that she clung to as Duncan appeared to having drifted off to sleep. It was his cloak wrapped around her that gave her any sort of comfort as she feared sleeping, scared of what she would see in her dreams. Every time her eyes closed she saw little Oren dead on the floor. She saw her mother standing protectively over her father to give her time to flee.

But if there was one thing their relentless march had achieved, it was that the moment her eyes closed briefly, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Elsamir, dawn is upon us we need to make haste."

The young Cousland stirred, confusion clouding her mind before she realised where she was and what had led to her being here. Wrapping the slipping cloak tighter around herself, maybe if she wished for it, hoped it to be strong enough, then it would all be nothing more than a terrible nightmare. But as Duncan began to move around, she knew it was nothing more than wishful thinking. Picking herself up off the floor, Elsamir grabbed her daggers and began the final stretch to Ostagar.

* * *

Meeting with King Cailan couldn't have been better, he promised he would march his armies north to retake Highever and ensure that Howe got what was coming to him, that she could avenge her family. She was also thankful that Cailan did not question the state she was in.

Her next step was to inform Fergus that his family had been murdered, but she was saved that heartache when she was told that the new Teryn was out on a scouting mission, she knew it was selfish and she should feel ashamed, but at least it meant that she did not have to recount what had happened just yet to her beloved older brother.

Doing as Duncan had told her, she went in search of another Warden, by the name of Alistair who would assist her in getting some clothes and armour. Wandering through the camp she came across him arguing with a Mage, or to describe it more accurately, tormenting a Mage. At any other time she would have laughed, but with all that had happened, she didn't feel she would ever laugh again.

"You know.one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." How far from the truth could he be? Seeming to see her there for the first time, he turned and offered her a smile, the Mage heading away in a huff.

"I know exactly what you mean." Her words were light, but her tone showed no joy. A fact that Alistair took note of, but decided best to keep it light in tone.

"Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage would you?" Elsamir offered a small smile as she shook her head.

"Don't worry I'm no mage." And it was then that Alistair really took in her appearance, the hazel hair falling from a messy bun, the bed clothes- which surprised him though the cloak around her shoulders surprised him more, as he knew it to be Duncan's. The bed clothes with rips and tears, blood stains covering it made Alistair's mouth fell open slightly as he tried to form words.

He knew who this was, the Teyrn of Highever's daughter. A Knight had been Duncan's first choice, the daughter had been his second and personal choice for some reason. Had Duncan spirited her away in the night? No that wouldn't be possible, Duncan would do no such thing. Alistair shook himself then realising he had been gawking.

"I should have recognised you right away. I apologise." With her small and empty smile still in place, she waved her hand dismissively.

"That's all right. No offence taken. You must be Alistair?"

"Yes that's me. As a junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining." Elsamir could feel his eyes on her, scrutinising everything about her, but she held her head high, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Elsamir." She had always been told to mind her manners and in her current state, they were all she had. "Duncan said you would be able to help obtain some clothes and armour for me?" She looked up at him, her eyes dulled and hopeless after all that had happened to her.

"Of course, yes, maybe your current attire is not the best thing to be walking around a camp in." Sympathy was flooding through him, this young woman had clearly suffered more than anyone should in the past few days, but he did not know how to ease how she felt. "Let’s head to the quartermaster. You know...it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

A spark of something glinted in her eyes as she looked back at Alistair again. "I can handle myself better than most." Alistair smiled at that and motioned for her to follow him as he led her towards the quartermaster.

The armour had clearly been worn by another before, but Elsamir didn't care, she was just glad to be out of her bed clothes; with her daggers secured to her person now, rather than having them gripped between her fingers. She felt slightly renewed, she would help end the Blight before it truly began and then she would come for Howe.

Following Alistair, they stopped in front of two men, other Grey Warden recruits by the look of them, both ready to head out into the Korcari Wilds to obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood which they would need for the Joining ritual. Elsamir should have questioned the need for them, but she was struggling to keep the little spark inside her from going out.

The two other recruits she found, were Daveth - a thief that had been saved from the hangman’s noose in Denerim and the other Ser Jory, a Knight from Redcliffe. They both greeted her - Ser Jory with surprise as he did not know that women were even allowed in the Wardens- and then suggested they should head out now while they still had light.

As they moved through the Wilds, Elsamir found the Junior member of the Order sticking close, for what reason she wasn't sure - perhaps he felt she needed protecting? The notion amused her nonetheless.

"So...did you want to become a Grey Warden?" Came Alistairs voice softly from the side of her.

"Actually yes, the Wardens have always interested me, I would have had Duncan take me as soon as he arrived...but things happened and to survive and....ensure justice for my family, I had to come with Duncan and pledge myself to the Wardens." The young Cousland had to stop and breathe deeply to control her emotions, the last she needed was to break down in the Wilds. "So here I am, I will become a Warden and once the task is done- I will go with King Cailan as he marches his army to Highever and retake the castle from Howe." She paused but a moment before looking back to him. "What about you?"

So that was what had happened Alistair thought, but Arl Howe had long been friends with the Couslands as far as he knew, why would he turn on them especially in times such as these. "I was a Templar, Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting Darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden." He smiled proudly and she could hear the fondness as he spoke about Duncan.

"You speak fondly of Duncan."

"He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me." Elsamir nodded, she knew what the grand clerics were like, they loathed losing their Templars, their own army. "What about you? What do you think of him?"

"He seems like a kind man, but firm. Thanks to him, I survived the attack on Highever." She was in his debt, even if she was fulfilling his wish for her to join the Order- he was giving her a chance to end Howe. "What will we do with the blood? And what happens in the Joining?" She asked, switching to an easier subject.

"There's...not a lot I can tell you. We go and collect Darkspawn blood, and then you'll hear everything." She nodded. The Grey Wardens were, after all shrouded in mystery.

"Thanks, I guess." Their attention were turned to the voices of Jory and Daveth as they hovered over a wounded man.

"Grey Wardens?" The wounded man called weakly.

"What happened here?" Elsamir asked moving between the Knight and the Thief to crouch beside the man.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground." He looked up at her, horror etched over his face, just how terrifying were the Darkspawn? "Please, help me! I've got to . . . return to camp."

"Alistair do you have any potions?" The Ex-Templar shook his head.

"I have some bandages." He pulled them from a pouch along with a waterskin.

"Here, let me help you." She offered, her fingers gentle and quick as they wrapped him up as best she could, before giving him the water skin and allowing the man to head back, Alistair had said there was no time to take him back themselves, she could but hope he made it there safely.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" The fear was evident in Ser Jory's voice, but strangely Elsamir felt none.

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." Alistair tried to assure the Knight.

"Those soldiers were careful," He said, as he looked around at the dead bodies of the scouts. "And they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred?" His voice gaining an octave as he spoke. "There's an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde," Alistair tried to soothe him.

"How do you know?" Jory turned on him. "I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me." Elsamir pointed out, much to Daveth's amusement.

"I...am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?" Jory said, a look of hurt passing through him as if he expected Elsamir to agree with him.

"A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know, few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't." Alistair tried to stop the situation from escalating. "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." The first real smile appeared then on Elsamir's face and Alistair saw briefly, just how beautiful that smile made her.

"That is . . . reassuring?" Jory nodded, seemingly reassured.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however," Alistair warned and began to move off. "Let's get a move on."

They encountered very little in the of resistance save a few Blight wolves, until they came to some ruins. When Alistair drew his sword- Elsamir was quick to follow suit, pulling her own daggers out and standing a little way from Alistair when the first Darkspawn made an appearance, a Hurlock. Daveth let off an arrow, believing to have taken it down, when several more appeared.

Running forward, Elsamir ducked beneath the blade of an oncoming Darkspawn and drove her blades up into his chest, taking it down before running up behind one baring down on Daveth, thrusting her blade into his back just as Daveth shot it in the face. The battle was quick and bloody, but it got them what they had come for - three vials of Darkspawn blood.

But of course it wasn't all that simple, no - Duncan had asked Alistair if they came far enough out to get the Grey Warden Treaties of old, which should be nearby. However upon coming to the chest that once held them, they found it destroyed and the treaties nowhere to be seen. That was until a woman made herself seen to the four of them. She was tall and impossibly slim, not an ounce of fat could be seen on her, her clothes were tattered and she carried a worn staff.

"What say you? Hmm scavenger or intruder?" The woman asked. Daveth moved uncomfortably.

"She's a witch of the wilds." He whispered, though judging by the look on the woman's face, he wasn't quiet enough. As everyone looked uncomfortable, it was Elsamir that moved herself to the front.

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower. Hand over the Treaties." For Elsamir was sure this woman had them.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name here that means nothing here any longer; I am not threatened." Her eyes glinted playfully, though there was a hint of menace behind them.

"Who are you and can you take us to have them?"

"Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Games, thats what this was Elsamir thought, but she could play this.

"I am Elsamir, it is a pleasure to meet you." Her response seemed to please this witch of the wilds.

"I am Morrigan and 'twas my mother who did the deed."

"Can you take us to her?" She asked curiously, but Alistair touched her arm, drawing her attention.

"We should get those treaties - but I dislike this Morrigan's sudden appearance. Its too convenient." Although she understood the Warden's concern, he was right they needed these Treaties.

"I say we go with her." A choice that proved fruitful. Morrigan's mother was happy to hand over the Treaties and just as the sun set, the foursome arrived back within the camp, vials of Darkspawn blood and the Treaties in hand.

Now came time for the Joining, everything was quickly prepared and the three recruits stood together opposite Duncan and Alistair. The truth about the vials came to light as they were added to a chalice. Daveth was the first to take the Joining. Drinking it Elsamir watched as his eyes went white, rolling into the back of his head before he choked and collapsed onto the floor, much to her dismay. Jory, took it even worse.

"If I had known this I would never have left Redcliffe! I have a wife, a child on the way! There is no glory in this." Elsamir took a step back, Duncan was offering Jory the chalice, but he would not take it.

"If you will not drink this, then I am sorry- there is no other way." And with that Duncan drive his dagger through Jory's chest. A gasp escaped Elsamir, Alistair turning his head away. As Jory bled out on the floor, Duncan turned to Elsamir having collected the chalice from Alistair. Be killed or hope that she survived the Joining, it was a simple choice. Stepping forward her hands trembling she took it and drank, the liquid burning a path down her throat before the world swam and she collapsed still breathing to the floor. Duncan's words reaching her ears faintly.

"She will live."

Followed by Alistair's breathy, "Thank the Maker."


End file.
